Pirates Aground: Chapter 2
by mailbox765
Summary: Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, this is the 2nd chapter and it took me forever to write. my hands hurt bad. so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Survival of the Fittest, Kind of

_(Dream)_ A sweet melody of a nostalgic lullaby echoed. A small child wrapped in a pink blanket was crying. Wait, she was being held by someone, the one that was humming the lullaby, but who was it? The child's sobs became dry hiccups as she heard the lullaby.

The voice of the singer was a man's. His head was visible, but his face was too blurry to tell his facial proportions. The only thing that was obvious was his light purple hair… _(End dream)_

Lee groaned as her mind slowly drifted back to consciousness. "Urgh still couldn't see his face." She said as she clenched her teeth when she tried to move. (She's not a morning person) She's had that dream many times before, but it always ended before she could clearly see the man's face. She reached up to her eyes to clear her vision. Before she reached her face, she noticed that there were handcuffs on her wrists. "What the…?" It took a while for her eyes to adjust because of the lack of light. She took in her surroundings: cement floors, damp, brick walls, the small cot she was laying on, and metal bars. "How'd I get here?"

Next thing she knew, someone was coming down the stairs. It was Sakon. (She doesn't know his name yet) "Well, look who's awake."

"Who're you?"

"I'm Sakon." He said while bending down so his face was almost level with hers.

"Well Sakon, you'd better let me get the fuck out!" (Language)

"Even if I did, you won't be able to get real far."

"Why's that?" She then felt the ground shift to the side, startled, she screamed. "_Whoa!"_

"That answer your question? You're on a ship!" He said with a sly grin.

She spit at him and her saliva landed on his cheek. (Gross) "Fuck you!" She growled angrily.

He grabbed the back of her head, getting a grip on her hair. He wiped away the spit as he pulled her hair, which caused her to wince. "The only reason I'm not gonna kill you for that is 'cause Ike wants you alive and unharmed. And get the straight you little bitch, don't make another mistake like that or I'll…"

"Sakon!" A man with blue-gray hair appeared. He was about 5'10" and pretty muscular. He wore a long black leather coat that was open to reveal his bare chest. He had on dark blue pants that were kind of puffy that had the ends tucked in his black leather combat boots. (Holy crap! I just described another version of Dante's outfit in Devil May Cry 3 without knowing it. Oh, and it may not look it now, but this guy's a super perv.) "Let her go!"

"Yes, sir." He let go of Lee's hair angrily and left.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit of a meat head." The man said.

"**I HEARD THAT!!!" **Sakon shouted.

"I know." He answered. He turned his attention back to Lee; she then noticed he had one blue eye and one gold eye. (Yes this is possible) "I'm Ike, captain of this ship. Just to fill you in, you were captured by Sakon and Magoichi, you're on my ship with no way to escape, you're now a member of the Demon Pirates, and you know belong to me."

"Go screw yourself in Hell!" she said angrily. "I belong to no one! Especially not you! Now you'd better let me out of here before I decide to kick all of your damn crew."

"Fine, I'll let you out, but not because you'll try to kill my crew." He took some keys out of his pockets and unlocked the cell that Lee was in.

"Got ya!" She lunged forward to kick him but he dodged it swiftly and he grabbed her ankle with an inhumanly strong grip. "Let go!" She tried to break free, but couldn't. She made an upper cut kick with her other leg which hit him under the chin. He released her ankle and she flipped backwards doing a half flip and pushed off the ground with her hands. She flipped again and landed on her feet, then slid back a few inches. She stood up strongly. "I've never lost a fight, and I'm not gonna lose here!"

"Let's see if you're as strong as you are beautiful." Ike said. He didn't go into a fighting stance, or anything, he just stood there casually with his hands in his pockets. "Ladies first." He gave a nod.

"But before I kick your ass…" She broke the metal bar that connected the handcuffs together, with her knee. The bar was broken, but the long, bronze cuffs that were over her wrists were unscathed. She looked at the imprint of a handcrafted design of an anchor on each wristband. _'Oh well, they do look pretty cool.' _She thought. "'kay, here I come!"

She made several lightning fast blows to Ike's face and stomach, but he dodged them like it was everyday routine. "C'mon, this is too easy!" He said.

"How 'bout this then?" She pulled out her gun from her satchel. "All you bandits are the same, you're all dumbasses!" She pulled the trigger, but it didn't fire, it only made a clicking sound. (Clickety-clickety-clickety) She pressed a button on her gun that made the magazine come out. "What!? It's empty!?"

"You underestimate pirates. We're trickier than bandits, Lee. Now, let's get a few things straight: pirates are smarter than bandits, but they're not _always_ stronger. We're not all the same. Now, _my_ crew is one that you absolutely do _not_ want to cross, we're the strongest pirates you'll ever see." (nodding head in agreement) He snatched the gun away from her and inserted the magazine back inside the gun. "They don't call us demons for nothin'."

"If all of your crew is as strong as you are, then why do you need me?" She asked.

"Call me a pervert, but you're the hottest girl I've ever seen, that's why I decided to keep you." (Pervert) He started to walk toward the stairs. "C'mon."

Lee followed him. Outside, the sun was shinning brightly. It hurt her eyes because of the drastic change in light, so she put her hand on her forehead to make a shadow over her eyes. She turned and saw the vast blue ocean that surrounded the ship. "Wow." The sun reflected off the surface of the water, giving it a beautiful shine.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ike asked her.

"Very." The glimmering image of the water reflected in her eyes. "You're so lucky."

"How?" He turned to her, perplexed.

"You get to see this everyday. The ocean is so beautiful."

"Not always." He murmured with a grim look on his face when he spoke.

"Hm?" She turned back toward him.

"Nothin'. C'mon, let's go." He started walking toward a cabin like shack.

"Fine." She sighed and trotted after him.

He stopped at the door to the cabin and opened it. It wasn't actually a cabin; it was a door that led down some stairs. "Watch your step, it's pretty hard goin' down the stairs if you're not used to being on a ship." Lee followed carefully with her hand placed securely on the handrail. "You've been pretty calm; you haven't even tried to make a run for it." He said after a few minutes.

"I'd like to think I'm smart enough to not get in a fight I'm going to lose, and there's no way for me to plan an escape when I don't know where we are and I don't fully understand the situation." She said calmly.

"Glad at least _someone_ knows that." Neither of them said another word until Ike stopped at the end of the hallway where a big mahogany door stood. "This is my room; you'll be staying here with me." He gave a perverted smile.

"I hate." Lee said tartly.

"First, I need to make sure you don't have any more weapons on you."

"If I did, I would've used them by now." (Good point)

"Lee, you made the mistake of underestimating us, I won't underestimate you. Now remove all of your clothes." He gave another pervy grin.

She growled before she removed all her clothes except her undergarments and boots. "That's as far as I go. By now it's obvious that I don't have any weapons." She said and handed him her clothes.

"Fine, step on in." He opened the door for her. The floor was polished wood; there was a door on the left that supposedly led to the bathroom. There was another door on the far end of the room that had to be the closet. There was also a circular window next to the closet, and on the right side of the room was a king sized bed with black velvet sheets. (Gothic-much?)

"There's only one bed?" twitch

"Yep."

"I hate you." She said again.

She went inside and sat on the edge of the bed and took off her boots. Ike watched her, he was deep in thought. (Is that possible?) _'Hmm, now how should I seduce her?' _He pondered. He mentally snapped his fingers, like, '_Aha!'_

He grabbed the rims of his jacket and pulled them open as he went toward Lee in hope of an intimate response. He was smiling and, literally, heading for her blindly. Lee quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it to his forehead. "Don't you dare." She wasn't looking at him but her gun was still aimed at him.

"How'd you get that?" His arms flopped down.

"I didn't let you check everywhere." She said slyly.

"Wow that's hot." He said, obviously misunderstanding.

"What?" She turned toward him, she was missing his point.

"I mean, only girls can hide stuff there so it's kind of an advantage, but it's still hot when a girl goes to such extremes to hide weapons. Must be uncomfortable though. But you must be used to that by now, but I guess that's why you didn't take your underwear off. That's the _only_ logical reason…" He talked away.

**"I HID IT IN MY SHOE, YOU PERVERT!!!"** She screamed when she heard all she could.

"Oh." He said when she finished yelling.

**"AND THE REASON I DIDN'T TAKE OFF MY UNDERWEAR WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO UNDRESS INFORNT OF A DAMN PERVERT LIKE YOU!!!"**

"Temper." He said in a sing-song voice while he wagged his index finger at her.

**"SHUT UP!!!"** Her face was turning red. "Say your prayers."

"Now, what will you accomplish by killing me?" He asked calmly, something in his eyes had changed.

"I can take over this ship and go back."

"You haven't thought this through at all, have you?" His eyes were cold and icy.

"Of course I have!" She said defensively.

"Have you? If you kill me, your only protection will be gone. Sakon already wants to kill you, just imagine how all the others will react when they find out that you killed their captain. They'll have several options to decide your fate, all, I'm sure, you won't be too fond of." Lee took his words into consideration, but she didn't lower her gun.

"Get to the point!" She spat.

"I'm the only thing keeping you alive, kill me and you're gonna die." He said simply, Lee was dumbstruck by his words. He wasn't lying; they would want to kill her. Ike calmly took the gun from Lee, who didn't resist. "That's the one thing you've gotta keep in mind. Remember that, and things will go smoothly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I hope y'all enjoy this. It took me a long time to write. Heh, the next chapter will be the lemon.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Rules of a Pirate

"You'd better have another bed for me to sleep in." She growled.

"Nope." He was back to normal. (If you could consider him normal) "You'll be sleeping with me."

"That's never gonna happen!" she yelled. (Yes it will… shit, I just gave it away. Stupid me)

"C'mon! Please?" he begged.

"No!" she yelled.

"Please?" (Persistent)

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Stop saying please!"

"Okay! Pretty please?"

"Urgh!"

Hours later…

"Pllleeeaaase?" Ike had his hands folded together in a little begging motion, he was lying on his stomach and his feet were kicking the bed. (Dude, have some dignity)

"Fine! I'll sleep with you." She yelled and threw her arms up in an _'I give up already!'_ pose.

"Yes." He did a _'Ch ching'_ pose with his fist in victory. "So which do you like more? Top, bottom, or cuffs?" He spun a pair of handcuffs around his index finger. Lee angrily picked up her boot and threw it at him. (POW!) It hit him square in the face and he fell backward. (Direct hit! Winner!) "C'mon, these are brand new." He stood up and spread out the handcuffs. He had a big red mark on his face in the shape of the sole of a boot.

"**SHUT UP!!!"** She tossed her other boot at him, and it hit him in the same exact spot the other one did. (Two points!) "But just to be fair, I like the bottom and cuffs." She said blushing. (Why the hell did I make her say that?)

"I'll keep that in mind." Ike said wearily.

Dinner time…

"Urgh, I'm…so…**HUNGRY!"** Lee groaned. She rubbed her stomach as if to soothe it. (FYI: She has clothes on now)

"Stop complaining. I told you if you kiss me, you can eat all you want in the mess hall." He was lying on the opposite side of the bed with his back to her.

"I'd rather starve." She said stubbornly and folded her arms. Soon after, her stomach growled louder.

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

As a few minutes passed, her stomach growled incessantly. "**URHG!!!"** She screamed and threw her arms in the air. Ike woke up from his nap and lazily turned toward her. **"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! COME HERE!!!"** She grabbed and pulled him towards her. Her hands were placed on either side of his face as she pulled him closer and kissed him.

When Lee let go, Ike smirked. "Now, was that so bad?" He asked.

Lee had a fake disgusted face on. "**YES!!!"** She screamed. Actually, she had enjoyed it, but she'd never dream of admitting it.

"Well, you can go ahead and get dinner." Ike got up and went to unlock the door. "Follow me." The mess hall was located bellow deck. It was lit by oil lamps that were attached to a metal part of a wooden wall so as not to start a fire. The rest of the crew stopped eating as Lee stepped in. They immediately started cheering and whistling at her. "Guys, cut it out!" Ike told them.

Ike put his arm around Lee's waist and led her to a lone table. The food was already sitting on the table in a wonderful manner. "Foooooooood." Lee drooled.

"Right this way." He pulled out a chair for Lee and she sat down and Ike sat next to her. "Bon appetite."

Lee piled food on her plate, it mainly consisted of meat and bread, but she did grab an occasional fruit or vegetable. "Ohhhh, it's _so_ good!" She said in between mouthfuls.

"Um, wouldn't you like something to wash that down with? Like some wine maybe?" He suggested after he had slowly cleared his plate.

She waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. She finished chewing what was in her mouth and swallowed. "No thanks, you got any beer?"

"Uh, sure." He signaled a chef and he walked over. "Lee, what kind you want?"

"A bottle of your strongest beer." She said sweetly.

"Huh?" Ike was confused. _'This is the first time I've met a girl who drinks this heavy. Hope she's not a mean drunk.'_

"Comin' up. What would you like, Captain?" the chef asked.

"Same as her." He leaned towards him a bit. "And bring some more bottles latter on; I wanna see how much she can drink."

"Yessir." He nodded and walked off.

"So I'm guessin' you're a big drinker?" Ike asked.

"You bet, if you're gonna drink, might as well enjoy it. I'm the biggest drinker in my town; I've never lost a drinking contest." The chef had come back with the drinks and set them down.

"Neither have I." He said.

"Then this should be interesting." Lee challenged.

"I bet it will." He accepted.

"Hey y'all! These two're gonna have a drinkin' contest!" The chef yelled.

The crew gathered around the table to view the battle of the strongest gullet. "The first to pass out looses." Ike said.

"I know how it works. But how 'bout instead of cups, we drink straight from out bottles? Whoever drinks the most bottles before passing out is the winner." Lee suggested.

"You're on." Ike held his bottle gently while Lee gripped hers tightly.

"Okay, ready, **GO!"** The chef shouted. Ike and Lee jerked up the bottles and gulped down the strong liquid.

The first few slurps burned her throat on the way down, but she was used to it in a while. _'First bottle's always the toughest; at least I'm past it.' _The two of them finished their drink and slammed them on the table consecutively.

Lee's face was distorted with pain but she shook it away. "Too strong for ya?" Ike teased.

"You wish." She answered. They took their next bottles and gulped them down like the first.

The battle of the drunks continued just the same until both had finished nine bottles each. Lee was swaying and her vision was blurred, and Ike was the same. "Had enough?" He asked.

"I haven't even started." She said. That was a lie, she wasn't sure if she could last much longer. _'Gotta keep goin'.' _She told herself.

"Ready?" Ike asked her. _'She won't last this last one, she's gonna lose whether she likes it or not.'_ Truth be told, he wasn't feeling too good himself, the contest could end for them either way.

"I've been ready!" They both grabbed their bottles and drank greedily. The men around them grew silent to save their breath for the winner, whom they presumed to be Ike, but they would cheer either way.

Ike had gotten half way through his drink before his eyes rolled back and he fell out of his chair as his bottle fell to the ground and broke. All the men cheered like they were the drunken ones. "For the first time ever, Ike has lost! The winner is Lee!" The chef held up one of Lee's hands to acknowledge her victory over the, no longer, undefeated champ.

"I knew he wouldn't last." She said triumphantly.

"I don't get it. Ike can usually drink up to 12 bottles of that stuff. How'd he lose?" Sakon whispered to Keiji, who shrugged.

"Yo, Sakon!" Lee Shouted. "How 'bout you help me carry Ike back to his room?"

"Why would I help you?" He questioned, apparently still holding a grudge.

"Well then Muscles Magoo over there, how 'bout you help?" She asked Keiji.

"Alright then." He picked up Ike's unconscious form and slung Ike's arm over his shoulder for support. "Let's go." They made their way back to Ike's room all the while Lee was swaying with drunken mirth and Keiji was wondering why Ike had passed out so suddenly. He looked down at Ike's dangling head and Ike suddenly looked up at Keiji and gave a reassuring wink to show that he was okay. Of course it also meant something else. _'Oh, Ike.'_ Keiji thought to himself, disappointed.

When they had reached the door to Ike's room, Lee stopped her drunken giggles as Ike started to fake groan and 'Regain consciousness' miraculously. He stood up on his own to look at Lee. "Heh can't win 'em all." He said. "Thanks for the help Keiji… again."

"Ike, please don't try and…" Keiji started.

"Sorry, can't talk now, buh bye." Ike said as he followed Lee in his room and slammed the door.

"Damn, this ain't gonna end well." Keiji murmured.


End file.
